Doruwota
by Retorica
Summary: Just the daily life of an otaku and his best friend who gets dragged along, all because of a certain Akiba idol. And apparently nobody is called by their real name. [ Diva Modules – School Jersey, Gakuran Parka, Cheerful Candy – AU ]
1. Introduction

~~Leisure writing. Don't expect long chapters.

Disclaimer: Project DIVA ©︎ SEGA and CFM

* * *

Just the daily life of an otaku and his best friend who gets dragged along, all because of a certain Akiba idol.

And apparently nobody is called by their real name.

* * *

 **Introduction**

"Ooowah, I'm so sleepy…"

He slams the locker close and throws his shoes on the floor carelessly before slipping his foot into them and begins dragging them over the tiled white floor to the classroom. A usual routine that happens everyday… not really. He doesn't get that sleepy often, but that day is different.

What he feels is his drooping eyelids. And every time it happens, he snaps his eyes open as wide as he could. But still, it doesn't change the fact that he feels sleepy.

Upon arriving at his class, he slides the door open and enters the class. He strolls a bit until he reaches his desk and takes a seat there. Oh my, the desk. How the desk looks so _tempting_ to be lied on. But he can't; he mustn't. There's something else he needed to do…

"Yo, Jersey. Mornin'." A masculine voice calls out from his right, and he's met with a familiar face. As usual, his blue haired friend has the red hairclips on and headphones on his shoulders.

"Haa. Morning, Parka."

It has been a habit for the two of them to be called by the attire they usually wear. While he always has his school jersey on him, his dear friend never once forgetting a parka under his _gakuran_. After taking a quick glance to the said friend, then he pulls out some books—a text book and a notebook—out from his navy blue school bag and throws it to his desk.

"Haven't done the homework?" Parka asks, eyeing the books. "You looked like you've been trying to solve it overnight, tho."

"When did I ever even try to do homework overnight anyways…? Like you'd just met me yesterday," he mumbles out. At this point, he has started scribbling things on his notebook—and yawns. "What I did last night was watching the rebroadcast of Melody's last week live… You know, Chia is sooo cute with those fluffy dresses! But actually she's cute with anything—I mean, the last photo shoot with cat ears! And the previous one with pajamas. She even made a good and cute sleepy face there! The paparazzi's photos of her daily activities are also great~"

"And I thought you were all sleepy and tired… Just where did that spirit came from?"

* * *

*doruwota or doruota: idol otaku (ai **doru (w)ota** ku).

*Akiba: Akihabara, a district in Tokyo.

*gakuran: school uniform with standing collar. Boys' school uniform in Japan is either this or blazer.

*Chia: from Cheerful (Candy)'s name in Japanese writing, **chia** furu. I'll be using this for her name.


	2. Otaku

**1\. Otaku**

Ah, Japan nowadays. Entertainment has become an important part that can't be separated for life. It might sound exaggerated, but that's just the truth.

Nobody can be missed from entertainment. From kids, teenagers, adults… even babies and old people! With their own ways, they seek for that entertainment. Kids will ask their parents, adults will find free time to do so, and babies will just cry. Teenagers, being in the most energetic phase in life, have their own ways! Like working, playing criminal-and-cop with the teacher in the class to check the internet-happenings with the phone, or making friend to be used later on. You know, like in the case when you ran out of money.

However, this passage (if this is even a passage) isn't going to discuss about this entertainment-problem-thingy, but instead, just a small part of it.

Jersey is your normal teenager, you see. Normal means, school is a part of his daily activity. And normal school life means doing things you're not supposed to do, like coming late, sleeping, playing with the phone, chatting, folding paper plane… I think I'm getting off topic here.

So, Jersey. A bit tall but not lanky from the well-balanced food and exercise, teal-blue eyes, and a blonde. The thing is he has this stubby ponytail, wears glasses, always has headphones on, and has some weird taste of fashion… like combining shirt and jersey. Yeah. That only leads to one conclusion—what kind of person he is? An otaku!

You know that it has nothing to do with the description said before. Like, it has nothing to do with fashion sense, but let's let that one slip off.

Based on popular belief, an otaku is someone who is obsessed with a certain thing. Let it be video games, anime, manga, idol, computer, and even things like trains. It's really up to you what to obsess, but you probably can guess what the majority of community is obsessing over.

And for Jersey… Let's say there's this idol group called Melody, highly known for their fluffy, sweet, and colorful songs. And hell, if you don't know them, I'm sure you've been living under a rock or some sort. Melody consists of some members with ranging age (still in their teens, though), but for our dear protagonist, the most attractive one is this member called Chia.

Chia has a neck-length wavy hair with her bangs sided to her left and she has a signature purple flower accessory on the left of her head. Although she has the same shade of blond and shared the same blue eye color as Jersey (even Parka once noted, "Maybe she's your long-lost twin or something,") nothing really stops him from liking her adorably petite body and her perfect cute voice.

What is not to love from Chia? She highly deserves the 64 GB storage of his MP3 player _and_ 32 GB storage of his phone (this brings problem when he actually needed his phone memory to store something that's not Chia since it's _full_ ), three of four of his monthly allowance and his whole part-time job salary (good thing Parka is really _really_ nice for bringing him banana occasionally because he doesn't have the money even to buy food), and his time (no further explanation is needed for this one—it's _obvious_ )!

Yeah. That's what an otaku is. Thinking that you're one of it? Well, that's not my business.

* * *

~~Gonna give a reply to one kind reviewer, ilovevocaloid93. Thank you for the suggestion, but like what I've said in the first chapter, you shouldn't expect long chapters weigh 1k more words! I'd really appreciate your understanding because I **will not** make the chapters longer! Thank you~!


	3. Distraction

**2\. Distraction**

"When are we supposed to turn this again…?"

Without hesitation, the pink-haired girl answers his question—voice full and firm, yet still soft in its own way. "This afternoon, Jersey."

Jersey throws a surprisingly non-fake surprised look. "What?! I haven't done any of this!"

She clicks her tongue in annoyance. "I have reminded all of you yesterday. If you currently have nothing on your hand, then it's your own fault. Your own problem. Therefore you _mind_ it on your own." And with that, the soft clicking of shoes became audible. The cold class representative has left him with his own problem.

He throws his gaze away to the soccer field that he could see through the window, before starting to pull his blond locks in frustration. "And how am I supposed to solve this in three hours?!"

"Well. Too bad your friend over here won't be able to help you as much," Parka carefreely answers from his seat while holding up his half-eaten lollipop, waving it in a circular motion.

"And you're calling yourself my friend?!" Jersey hysterically shouts at him.

"Hey, calm down. I've tried. I did the homework with the help of that school girl. Well, I wouldn't be able to do this by myself, anyways. Ah, moving on, I've asked you to come along at that time but you were attending that Melody concert," Parka answers.

"That was two weeks ago."

"… Yeah, you've said it. That was two weeks ago."

And when he thinks about it again, he did have this kind of thought at that time: 'It's due in two weeks, there's still plenty of time to do it! Now let's go for the concert!'

Back to the present, it's due in three hours.

"How the heck two weeks went so fast?! Not that—now how am I supposed to solve this in three hours?!"

"I'd try to finish it as much and as fast as I can, if I were you," Parka answers him. "Well, half-mark—or even quarter mark—is better than nothing at all, right?"

"Argh, you're not really helping," he huffs, glancing back to the notebook on his desk. "But yeah, I won't get anywhere if I do nothing…"

"That's the spirit. Good luck!" With a last harsh tap on the shoulder, Parka walks away, getting out from the class and greets his friends out there.

"That's still not really helping," he says for one last time before actually turning back to his desk. "I might have to start this now, then."

In five minutes, he has done about half of the question with the aid of text books and calculator. The questions are complicated so it really needs hard work, especially for someone like him who's not a studying person.

But it's getting… harder, isn't it? That paper (though actually it's what's written on it) is enough to fry his brain and he feels like he can't go on anymore. It's seriously killing him, not exaggerating, and maybe what he can do to prevent his death and keep his grade (like he had one in the first place…) is—

With the headphone he has been putting on from the time the teacher got out from the class, all he needs to do is press the play button and Chia's cute voice will flow into his ears. Haa. That's really enough to cool down his mind. Maybe more than that. He can imagine Chia singing it clearly. With a warm smile and happy face… Ah, so cute.

He wonders what she's doing right now. He might be stuck in place called school, but she could be somewhere doing something really different from what he's doing (of course, an idol's life is not an ordinary person's). Practicing singing? Or learning dance moves? Maybe having a lunch?

With no second thought, he grabs his phone and presses the keys in a fast motion, opening a social app to… stalk Chia. Not exactly stalking, since he only reads what she wants people to know (by reading)—it's called social app for a reason. He scrolls through bunch of text and icons and catches a familiar icon accompanied with a familiar username. Chia's.

"Recording for the new single. Tired, but let's keep going *:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:* "

What new single?! Why hasn't he heard a thing about it?! As a self-proclaimed biggest fan of Chia, he can't let such thing happen! He has to find out! And with that he dismisses the app and opens the browser, going straight to Melody's official website. And there is written—shiiit, they really are going to release a new single.

He frowns. He'll do anything for Chia, of course, but that last concert's Blu-ray really broke him and now he's left with nothing (not literally). The good thing is it's still months away, he still has time to take tons of part-time jobs and work like his life depends on it. What should he take this time? He's pretty confident with his social skill despite his I-have-no-life life so any job wouldn't cause trouble for him. Maybe the restaurant again, but new things aren't so bad. The cashier of an idol shop? Maybe they'll let him take some freebies.

Other than that, what should he do? He has no outstanding talent or whatever to make money (other than doing part-times). What about his future, then? He's already hopeless about school as well. Will he continue depending on part-time jobs? That just seems pathetic… Only if he can marry Chia, his life wouldn't be this pointless since he would have a reason for living and be a better person, for his dear Chia.

And suddenly he thinks it's not the right time to think about such thing…? He has an unfinished homework to do! What was he doing with his phone? Chia?! Why did he end up thinking about his future anyway! The bell is going to—wait, did he just _hear_ the bell ring?

"SHIIIIIIT!"

"Hey, who said that?! No profanities allowed in the class!"


	4. Ramble

**3\. Ramble**

 _If talking about idol—or nowadays phenomenon, I'll just assume it's about idols—then it's a zero-problem for me. I have lots and loads of thing to say. Just leave it to me, the expert, and you'll get everything you want! Oh, are you asking about my preferences? A piece of cake!_

 _Let's start with the first (and the only); Chia from an idol group called Melody. She is truly an angel! There's nothing about her that you can't love, she's the most adorable person you can meet in your life! I can describe everything easily so you could know Chiangel better._

 _First, from what you can see physically: her looks. Once the cerulean pair of eyes of hers catches your eyes, you'll be captivated by it—there's no way you can resist or look away! The way it sparkle, the way it shine, the way it_ smile _! And that beautiful eye color is a perfect match to her silky, yellow blond hair which is slightly curled up in the cutest way possible, framing her smooth and pale yet fresh-looking skin. She has a small, petite figure that seems to fit my arms—I mean, if I could hug her—and it's so adorable. Just imagine her hopping on the stage, wiggling her tiny little hips to the song._ God.

 _Then second, her voice. It's the cutest voice I've ever heard… and cheerful too. It really can bring happiness and spirit to you by hearing her voice as if she has some sort of charming skill. And I do mean some sort of charming skill like that kind that can be leveled up in games because she seems like she's upgrading it to a higher level so it would be more effective? What am I even talking here?_

 _The last and the most important part of Chia that can bring her into such place is of course, her kindness, her attitude,_ her heartwarming and happy smile oh God _. She's nowhere annoying or spoiled, and she gets no rotten attitude people on stage usually get! She stays nice although she's now known nationwide. I mean, she's really nice, really_ really _nice. And cute. And everything. She's everything for me. I'll do everything for her, and—you know what? She's going to release a single next month!_

* * *

He was going to call out for the whoever-student-wrote-that- _junk_. He was so close to it. But that's before he found the actual assignment written on the other side of the paper—with better word usages and less strikeouts, anyway. And is something relevant, too. Much more relevant than the Chia-I-have-never-heard-of-her-name-before-just-who-is-she rambling.

Although, to be honest, he thinks that he could turn to an equally dedicated fan of hey-I-write-of-you-instead-of-the-assignment if only he was 30 years younger. Such dedication, such spirit… Such a nice thing, youth is. To experience love for the first time, to finally understand the meaning of liking a someone, to feel the happiness from being able to see the person you like…

Ah. Why is he even reminiscing his youth because of some assignment, anyway?

* * *

"I think I left something important." Out of the blue, the blonde lets his thought out.

A bit absentmindedly, the bluehead gives reply to his friend. "Your book?"

"Not something physical, but there's just… something that I forgot in the essay assignment."

"Oh." Parka doesn't sound so surprised about his friend's answer. "I doubt that old man will notice it. Just shrug that off, will you?"

Jersey shakes his head. "Not about him, though. There's something about Chia that I forgot to… Well, just forget it."

"Wait—you're expecting me to forget at this point? _Why_ is there something about Chia—what did you even write?!"

* * *

*Chiangel: Chia+angel

* * *

~~I kinda like Parka's characterization in here lol. And bluehead is actually a kind of fish?


	5. Girlfriend

**4\. Girlfriend**

He can't help but having his mind somewhere else whenever he's going to the restroom. Actually it's still about restrooms, only…

It all begins with: he thinks the wall that separates the boys' and girls' restroom is not thick enough. He can always hear girls chattering from the boys' restroom rather clearly; and it bothers him, actually, but decides not to mind much about that. Then it leads to: why girls have so many things to talk about, so they have to do it even in the restroom? He can never understand.

That time is the same as ever. He's going to the restroom to wash his face because if he doesn't, he would go straight to the dream world in the next period and the teacher would give him punishment for that for sure. There's no one in there but him, yet he's accompanied by girls' voice. So weird.

Insert a girlish giggle here. "That's just your standard!"

"Hey, I see nothing wrong with having my eyes on a pretty boy!"

"Who looks totally like a girl."

"Hey, I've said there's nothing wrong with that! You think he's cute as well, right?"

"Well, he _is_ cute, but I prefer him to be a girl instead, somehow."

"Pfft."

Are they talking about boys? Meh. He just shrugs as he walks away from the sink, heading to the door. He can still hear the girls' voices.

" _Ikemen_ , huh. Like… Jersey, maybe?"

"Yeah, Jersey! I've never been in the same class with him, though, but just by seeing glimpses of him, I knew!"

"Me neither… Ah, have you seen him without glasses? He's even more cool that way."

"Either way is fine for me…"

Of course he is now stopping momentarily from heading out—just what is he hearing?! Those girls are talking about him so nonchalantly! Although they're saying he's cool, good-looking, _whatever…_ Nah. He thought he's good for nothing but maybe he's not that bad as a human being. Well, he knows that he's not a bad-looking guy himself—wait, is it even the right time to think about that! Those girls are talking about him so nonchalantly!

Still, he's feeling happy deep inside. It's the girls who are saying that! Girls!

Shush.

"But know what, he's an idol-otaku, is he?"

"Eeeh you're kidding! He's seriously an otaku?!"

"Yeah, _that_ kind of otaku who spends money to buy several same albums for voting his favorite idol, goes to the theater, does _wotagei_ chants—those kinds of things!"

"Now, who wants to be with someone like that? That's just downright creepy."

"But that kind of person… What a shame. No wonder he has no girlfriend, though I think he could get one easily. Well, if he wasn't like that."

A crooked smile appears on his face. They… They really talk about people so guiltlessly, don't they? Not knowing he's hearing everything from the other side of the wall… Hahaha. He's not gonna get a girlfriend anytime soon, yeah, right. It's not like he was unaware with that fact. Ha.

He slaps his both slightly wet cheeks with his both hand. "Hah! Enough thinking!" he exclaims. Just let those girls say what they want to say, it doesn't matter, anyway.

'All that matters is Chia and Chia only~'

Yeah, surely no girlfriend. It's okay for him.

… That is, surely, a blatant lie, though.


	6. World's End

**5\. World's End**

It's an exceptional thing when Jersey sits there in front of him, munching a take-away onigiri (surprisingly, not a banana this time) with an empty stare to the table, _without saying anything_.

The tension threatens cold sweat to run down Parka's neck. What has gotten into the blonde's head, he wonders. Mustn't be a good sign. What if the world ends tomorrow?!

Okay, that escalates too quickly.

"Hey, Parka," Jersey speaks out of the blue without averting his empty gaze. "Lately I've been working harder to earn money—see? I've bought my own meal." Oh, even the said person points out the oddity.

"Yeah?" Jersey shouldn't know how very nervous he actually is. It takes all of his willpower just to say a 'yeah'.

"And it's for buying Melody's latest photo book."

"Uh… Yeah?"

"And they're out of prints already?!" Jersey suddenly snaps, hitting the table with his empty hand. But then he buries his face in his arm, wailing out. "I-I just don't know what to do with life anymore—I tried so hard and got so far, but in the end…"

"… It doesn't even matter."

"You lose." He gets up from the table just to say that out loud, then he's back to his 'wailing position' on the table.

"Wait, the hell is this all about?!"

"I don't care. I have no will to live anymore."

"Wait, what?! It's… it's just a photo book. People will upload the scans to the internet anyway!"

"That is a law-breaking action. People who do that should just be banished from this country."

"It doesn't need to get _that_ far!"

"Then how can this country stay strong? With all that unforgivable crime, we will slowly crumble and crumble, until there is no more that left in us. Imagine how it would be."

"Well, that actually sounds kinda bad, though—but, wait, since when words like that come out from _your_ mouth?! What are we even talking about?"

Honestly, he expected the blond to continue his rambling or ranting or wailing or whatever that is, but that doesn't happen. He goes silent, too silent that it freaks him out.

Actually what is all of that about?!

"I was happy that… that you changed the topic—that's… that's really nice of you," Jersey says, all with a solemn look on his face. "But when it all ends, I… I realize what the meaning of reality is. No matter what I can't change the fact that I couldn't get my grasp on the photo book. Reality is not a good friend."

And Parka just cannot hold it any longer and speaks right away, "You're being overly dramatic!"

"I've said that I don't care, didn't I…?"

And he's back in his head-desk position, with an arm raised up just enough to keep his meal away from the table.

Parka sighs.

"Hey," he starts, hitting the blonde's head with his fist. "Come on. Go grab some ice cream with me after school, will ya?"

Jersey lifts his head to give Parka a look. "That's so childish."

"And now you're calling me childish?! Who's moping over an out-of-print photo book here?!"

"Well," he pauses, "Not that I have any objection to that." Then he stands up, taking a bite of his rice before saying, "So, ice cream after school? It's gonna be my treat."

It's ice cream. Well, it was his idea so the blond over there will cheer up a bit, but anyways, said guy just said that he's gonna buy him some ice cream. _Ice cream, for free!_ He's supposed to be happy, right? Anything that involves ice cream should make him happy, right? But that sudden statement just puts him in an uneasiness. He doesn't understand what's going on and, Jersey? Jersey who had just moped for not being able to get a photo book? That same Jersey, now offering him ice cream? Just, what on earth is going on.

"Is the world really ending tomorrow?"

"Come again?"

"Ah, forget it…"

* * *

~~For Azure-Blue-15: Ah, that actually makes sense, why girls go in groups to the restrooms... Anyways, thanks so much for the review!


	7. Closet

**6\. Closet**

"So, I've decided to go to next summer's live." Jersey balls his fists and slams them to Parka's desk as soon as the lunch break bell rings.

The blue-haired boy only responds with an 'okay' while casually taking off the glasses he usually wears during class. Before he can hang them on his uniform pocket as usual, Jersey has grabbed his hand, preventing it from moving. "Hey, why don't you give me a more enthusiastic response?" The blonde demands.

"Technically speaking, that has nothing to do with me," he explains.

"But I bought a ticket for you."

"You what?!"

Okay. He's used to be dragged into whatever Jersey's into (which is idols and only idols, actually), but never that far. Live tickets don't fall from the sky, so how did his I-don't-even-have-money-for-meal friend managed to get hold on more than one of them?

"Oh, let's just say I'm paying you back for the bananas," he explains, nose high in the air. "Besides, it's about time for you to join in… Don't think I didn't notice it, Parka."

Parka can't hide his shock, his face is clearly showing it. To be honest… To be honest, thanks to Jersey's constant babbling and chattering, he couldn't just stay and listen to what the blonde is saying—he _needed_ to know what the hell he's actually talking about. What isn't needed is actually _falling for it_ (in a way). And unluckily, he did. He wonders how his life had been going without being aware with the wonder of idolizing idols. It's just, it's a whole other world, a place he never was, something that he never ever imagined before.

Oh wow, the great Parka, the one who constantly rejects thousands of girls' confession in such a nonchalant cool way (you get what I mean?), has finally submerged into this circle of idol hell? Just, wow.

No. Actually, fuck it. It's not funny. It'd be much better if he found it out by himself without any… involvement of Jersey. It's so uncool, really, to be lured to the hellish heaven by someone who is no less an otaku _of all things_. And now the said guy is snickering at him somewhere in the background.

 _Fuck it_.

Jersey pushes the bridge of his glasses, managing to make the glare from the lamp reflect on the lenses, concealing his eyes completely. What's not antagonistic from that?! Then with a very mocking face (not to mention it's disturbing him so much), Jersey leans forward to his ear, saying something in a hushed manner. "I never thought that you're into the big-boobs type. That is such a shocking revelation."

"Wait what—you know _that_ far?!"

Ah. And of course, Parka's not denying it.


	8. Adventure

**7\. Adventure**

"This is ridiculous," he mutters under his breath, eyes to the road in front of him.

Tall buildings stand high, colorful signs fill the street, pictures of girls cover the advertisement boards… It's not the first time he walks through that particular area, but when he looks at the details, oh my, only this time the scenery looks ridiculous. But no, it's a bit unfair to blame the scenery for being ridiculous—it's in fact him who is ridiculous enough to step a foot in… _there_.

Akihabara. The (in)famous heaven for otaku.

Even from before he entered the area, he can already feel people's glances, looking down at him, mocking him with words like, "Look at that guy! He's heading to Akihabara! _The Akihabara!_ What is he, an otaku?!" (Of course there's no such thing like that—it's just his feeling; he's just being overly insecure, overly dramatic.) And now he just can't feel anything but embarrassment in every step he takes.

But, no matter what, he won't back up. Not when he's got this far. Not until he can find out the truth… about just what the hell Jersey is so interested in. And the blond guy said he comes there regularly! Doesn't he feel any kind of embarrassment?

Deep in his thoughts, Parka doesn't pay much attention to his walk. Sure, he's looking at the tall buildings and colorful signs and whatnot, but not the clad-in-maid-costume girl standing on the side of the road.

"Good afternoon, Master! You're very welcome in our café! Want to take a look?" She extends her hands towards him, offering him a conspicuous pamphlet. Only then he realizes her presence, and only then he shifts his gaze to her and sees her. Flashy maid outfit, complete with a flashy headband, smiling happily at him. Well, she _is_ cute, but he's too weirded out to think further. _What 'Master'?!_

Slowly raising his hand, he pulls a nervous smile and speeds up. No, he's not going into some maid café! Just the thought of it already makes him uncomfortable as hell. No, everything makes him really uncomfortable. He really wants to turn back. But he can't. He certainly can't. Oh fuuuck, he certainly _can_ , if only his curiosity didn't nag him that bad. But the curiosity itself didn't come from nowhere. It's thanks to his so-dear best friend. Because of him, he's there.

 _Fuck you Jersey!_

(Parka knows that he shouldn't be blaming Jersey, but he's too disappointed to himself for being so helplessly curious. He needs someone to blame just to justify his act of stepping a foot in Akihabara.)

Okay. He should move on. Now where to go? There is really nothing there but shops with ridiculous huge anime banners, arcade buildings that are far too tall for his taste… Well, people can do whatever they want, but maybe stuffs like that are not for him, after all. He should call it a day and get back fast—

Before he sees a-little-too-large-to-be-unnoticed crowd swarming near a particular store. Curiosity gets the better of him and he walks there to see… an idol shop. He has no idea why it's so crowdy but hey, it's an idol shop. Maybe it will answer all his questions.

Oh, little does he know.

* * *

~~Note: This chapter takes place before the chapter before.

I went too far and actually went to Akihabara (for science!) before writing this chapter. It's not as bad as what's written up there, but it did feel embarrassing.


End file.
